Hoping for the Best, Preparing for the worst
by cocoabunny14
Summary: "There's no use trying to escape, Cammie darling. You can run, but you can't hide." She raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? I think I can." Disclaimer: I own nothing. Zammie!
1. Chapter 1

"Target in sight." I whispered into my comms.

"Alright, move in."

I dropped from the ceiling of the small house to the floor, and approached the girl that had her back to me, preoccupied with picking up the torn-up scraps of toilet paper that her psychotic puppy had left behind. I grabbed her shoulder, thinking that for once, my mission was going to be easy. I mean, what was dangerous about kidnapping a normal teenage girl that was completely alone, miles from the nearest town? As soon as she felt the pressure of my hand on her shoulder, she spun around and punched me. Hard. I reeled backward, totally unprepared for the "normal" girl to have almost spy-like reflexes. She didn't waste any time coming after me, either. She ran forward, ducked the punch I threw, and kicked me in the chin. Of course, I totally could have had her knocked out by now, but I didn't want her to get hurt. This girl was important. So, I settled for flipping her over my head and pinning her. She didn't struggle, instead looked angrily in my eyes and demanded,

"What do YOU want?"

"I'm not going to hurt you."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course you aren't. If you were going to, you would have done it already."

"Then come with me."

She narrowed her eyes. "Just because you aren't going to hurt me yet doesn't me I trust you."

I got off her, chuckled, and pulled her up. "Come on. You're beat. I don't want to have to knock you unconscious." She sighed, pushed pass me, and got calmly into the waiting helicopter. I was shocked. Ms. Morgan and Solomon had told me that this girl had no formal training whatsoever. She should be shocked, terrified, and helpless. But I sensed none of that as I took my place beside her on the plane. In fact, One hour, 12 minutes and 32 seconds into the flight, she was fast asleep. This is when I first got a good look at her.

_Wow._ I thought. _She looks just like….Cammie. Of course she does, you idiot. She's her TWIN._ But she certainly didn't act like Cammie. Cammie, spy and all, still had an innocent and sweet air about her. Anna, although the physical double of Cammie, gave off an air of worldliness and despair. She seemed like she had nothing to live for. That made me feel only slightly better about the horrible battlefield I was going to drag this poor girl into. _It's all for Cammie. It's all for Cammie. I'm doing this for Cammie. It's all for Cammie._ I chanted in my head. Still, when I looked at Anna, sleeping peacefully, I couldn't help but feel sad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Zach's POV**

I was awakened suddenly by the jolt of the helicopter touching down right outside the Gallagher Academy. _I must have fallen asleep_. I looked anxiously around, relieved to find Anna stretching and looking around. _Of course she didn't try to escape. She's completely normal!_ Still, my mind flashed back to her house, and suddenly, she didn't seem a bit normal to me. She seemed like…a Gallagher girl. I motioned for her to follow, and I led her up the steps of the Gallagher Mansion, through the hallways and to a door. I opened, guided her in, and commanded, "Wait here." She spun around, her eyes flashing with anger.

"I WILL **NOT** be told to sit here and wait like a dog, Zachary Goode." I stared at her, eyes wide in shock.

"How do you know my name?" I demanded. She just smirked and tossed me my wallet. _She must have grabbed it while I was sleeping_, I realized in awe. _She didn't even wake me up!_ "Just-Wait here, okay?" I choked out. "Please? I'll only be a minute." She nodded, pacified by my humble tone, and sat down. I raced down the hall to Ms. Morgan's office. I slammed open the door. She turned to me, tears streaming down her face.

"Zach, we can't do this to that poor girl. It's too much to ask. She's not trained, or strong or-" I cut her off.

"Ms. Morgan, she's not-normal." Her eyes widened momentarily. "I mean, I believe you that she's never been formally trained, but please, just give her a chance to hear out the plan. If she doesn't want to, then fine. She can go home. But this is our last chance to save Cammie. And you know it. The Circle of Cavan won't stop until they have her." Cammie's mother stood up, and I noticed that the tears were gone, and there was no trace that they had ever been there.

"Very well Zach," she said, in a very business-like tone. "Let's go see if we can pull this off." She headed for the room in which I had locked Anna, and walked in. I followed closely behind, afraid that Anna would bolt for the door. But, of course, Anna didn't. Instead, she leaned back on the couch, smirked, and asked,

"Now, care to tell me why you dragged me here? Nice place, but I don't belong somewhere as grand as this." And she didn't. She was a country girl, used to getting dirty and working hard. In her rumpled farm clothes she looked completely out of place, and she knew it.

"Hello Anna, I'm Ms. Morgan, headmistress of the Gallagher Academy." Cammie's mom introduced herself politely. "Now, you might have heard that this is just a school for rich snobs, but I assure you, that we are not what we seem." She leaned forward and locked Anna in her gaze. "There is a reason you've been called here, and it is very important, and very, very dangerous. You can accept it or decline, but understand that NO ONE will know the truth about the Gallagher Academy." Cammie's mom gave Anna one final serious glare, the stood up and walked out the door. "Zachary will tell you all about the Gallagher Academy, and your purpose." She added as she walked out the door.

I turned to Anna. I told her the truth about the Gallagher academy, how we were spies, how girls from all over the country gather here to perfect their skills and then go off, risking their life to keep our country safe. I told her how much of an honor, a privilege, a gift it was to be considered one of them. Anna's cover had slipped by now, (hey what did you expect? She didn't have any formal training.) and she was staring at me in shock. "But….why me? I'm not special, or smart, or pretty or-" I help up a hand, signaling for her to stop.

"Anna, you have a twin. Her name is Cammie. You two were separated at birth, and while Cammie went to a spy family and ended up going to the Gallagher academy, you went to a normal family. Cammie is in grave danger." My face paled at the thought, but I pulled myself together and continued. "She's being hunted by a terrorist organization called the Circle of Cavan, and it's become too dangerous for her to stay here. She needs to go into hiding, somewhere where they can't find her. We need….we need you to become her, to impersonate her, so that the Circle of Cavan won't come looking." Anna's eyes widened. I continued quickly, "This is a very dangerous mission. The possibility that you'd get kidnapped, tortured, and killed is very, very high, but you have to understand! She's very valuable to the government as an operative. She has promise to become a great spy and save many lives. We can't lose her!" I cried, hearing the desperation in my voice.

After 57 seconds, Anna said slowly, "You love her, don't you?" The voice was so soft that I wasn't sure I had heard it at first. But I'm a spy. We hear everything.

"Of course I don't!"

"Zach!" She Hissed.

I buried my face in my hands. "Okay, okay. Yes, I do! And I can't let anything happen to her. If she gets killed or hurt or kidnapped it will be all my fault! And I can't live with that. I don't want to do this to you, I don't want to see an innocent girl get hurt, but I just can't-" I stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up. It was Anna, her eyes were shining with tears.

"It's okay, Zach. I'll do it." She said softly. Her voice shook, and I could tell she was terrified. But she sounded determined, decided. Dependable. She turned and walked back to where Cammie's mom had gone. I stood slowly, and as if in a trance, walked to the headmistress' office.

**~~~(A/N) I want reviews! I'll update as soon as i get...15 reviews! You can do it! Seriously, it'll take like 30 seconds. I'm happy with something as simple as "i like" or "i don't like" so review review review!~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

Zach's POV

Anna stopped at the door, took a deep, shuddering breath, and entered the headmistress' office. Cammie's mom had her face in her hands, but looked up when we came in. "I'll do it, Ms. Morgan." Anna whispered after a few seconds of awkward silence. "I get the feeling she's worth it." Cammie's mom didn't say anything, instead, she got up, walked to Anna, and engulfed her in a bone-crushing hug, letting a single tear slide down her cheek before letting Anna go to catch her breath.

"Anna, I can't tell you how much Zach and I thank you." Ms. Morgan said, returning to her business-like tone. "Now, if you would gladly take a seat so we could go over the plan in more detail." Anna sat, and we discussed her cover, which would be learned in an unconventional way. Anna would teach Cammie how to be her, and Cammie would teach Anna how to be her. Anna would also start attending P&E classes at Gallagher, so if the Circle of Cavan showed up, she wouldn't be a sitting duck. It was the best way to get their covers more accurate and fool the Circle of Cavan. We were deep in discussion about training Anna when the door slammed open. It was Cammie. She had obviously been crying, and worse, she had heard EVERYTHING.

"Cammie…" I whispered softly and stepped cautiously towards her. She shook her head, eyes wide with disbelief and backed up. She didn't understand! We **HAD** to do this. It was the only way she had any chance of making it through alive. The Circle had eyes and ears everywhere. The only way she would ever be safe was if everyone thought she was dead. And I mean _everyone_. We were doing this because we loved her! But she didn't see it like that. Tears filled her eyes and threatened to overflow.

"Zach…how could you drag her into this?" Cammie whispered, then turned on her mother. "Why didn't you tell me I had a twin? Am I even your daughter?"

"Of course you are!" Cammie's mom snapped. "Just…Cammie, let us explain. We didn't have a-"

"A choice?" Cammie screamed. "Of course you did! But you CHOSE to drag this innocent girl into all this. How can you two live with yourself? Do you think that she stands a chance against the Circle of Cavan? You basically just gave my….sister" Cammie stumbled on the word, obviously still getting used to the whole _I-have-a-secret-twin-that-no-one-told-me-about _thing, but continued. "a death sentence for something that doesn't concern her at all! Well, I'm not going to let you do it. I couldn't live with myself if I did." She turned and ran for the door. I reached for her, but it was Anna's voice that made her stop.

"Cammie," Anna called out softly, walking up to Cammie, cupping her hands on her face, forcing her to look at her. "They're doing this because they love you. Now, we all have a job to do. If the Circle needs you, then we need you even more. Right now, the best thing you can do for anyone is to listen to your mother and Zach."

Cammie lowered her eyes. "But you're just being used." Anna looked her in the eye, and said, in all seriousness,

"I know. But it makes me feel like I have a purpose. Let me do this, please?" Anna asked. Cammie nodded slowly. "Good then. Come on, we're going to my family's ranch. Everyone is out on a cattle drive, so they don't even know I'm missing. By the time they get back, you'll have replaced me." She took Cammie's hand and led her to the waiting helicopter. They both got inside. I followed after them, but Anna and Cammie stopped me.

"No offense, Zach, but don't come. We need some time to talk. Alone." I opened my mouth to protest, but closed it. Both the girls had been through a stressful day. They needed some time to work things out. But that didn't mean that I would leave them all alone. As soon as the helicopter was out of sight, I got into the nearest van and drove away from Gallagher, towards the Ranch. I had some serious surveillance work to do.

* * *

(**A/N) Thanks for the awesome reviews, guys. I was thinking about abandoning the story but the great reviews you guys gave made me decide to keep it. :) Now, this chapter is kindof short, but thats because the next chapter will be really long, it's all about Anna's story and teaching Cammmie to be her. What's with Anna anyways? She's so rude!**


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N) I'm dedicating this chapter to MaGgIeIsAsTaR. I absolutely love her stories and her reviews have been so helpful.

Zach's POV

By the time I had arrived at the Ranch, the sun had slipped behind the mountains, giving the whole place a disturbing air about it. The ranch should have been beautiful, but instead it kinda made me nervous. Moonlight shimmered over the pond in the pasture to my right. Past the dense trees surrounding the pond, I could barely make out a huge white horse, making its way through the foliage. I could see the girls climbing out of a rusty old farm truck and slipping into the old, creepy looking barn to my left. By now, they had traded from helicopters to vans to trucks and back again almost six times. Yeah, it was irritating, but it was better than having the Circle of Cavan figure us out. While the girls were distracted, I chose an old tree as my lookout post and climbed up it. A few hours later, after they were done discussing how to be eachother, the girls slipped out of the barn, one of them holding a halter. I couldn't really tell who was who from here. Dang, they're really….alike. Similar. Very Twin-like. I slid down the tree, needing to get closer, needing to hear what they were saying. There was no way I was reading their lips in the pitch dark like this. There was also no way I was gonna miss out in what they were saying. I mean, I was a SPY. I positioned behind some tall, rough grass that made me itch all over. Oh, the things I do to spy. The girls were silent, walking to the pasture with the pond. Once they were both on the inside, Anna uttered one solitary word.

"Electra" _(A/N this is my mare's name, and I just love it) _and I swear it made the ground shake. But wait, I realized too late. The ground WAS shaking. Because that white horse, you know, the HUGE one, was galloping, past me, past the pond, and towards Anna and….Cammie. I gathered myself, ready to shove Cammie and Anna out of the way of the out of control beast, but before I could take one step forward, the horse slid to a stop, inches away from where Anna stood. But Anna didn't flinch, didn't run, didn't even blink as the horse snorted and gave Anna a gentle bump with it's head. Instead she smiled, gave the horse a gentle pat on the neck, and said, "hey, baby." Then she turned to Cammie. "This," She said, gesturing to the mare, "is your new horse. Take really, really good care of her, okay? She's….really important to me." For the first time since she got to Gallagher, I swear I heard her voice crack. "She likes to go on long gallops, and she's really fit, so you should probably take her out once a day. Also, I also stop by here everyday to give her an apple. Her stable name is Lexi, but to call her to you, you'll need to use her real name, Electra. I'm assuming you know all the ranch stuff from staying at you grandparents during the summer?" She received a quick nod from Cammie. "Good. There's a chores list in my room. Just check them off, one by one, every day. I already gave you a quick tour of the ranch, so you should be able to find everything alright….um, anything else you need to know?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"What?"

"Why are you DOING this?" Cammie cried, obviously still a little upset. "I mean, I've never met you before, I shouldn't mean anything to you! My mother gave you up, abandoned you! All you had to do is say no, and you could be out of danger and happy and-"

"It's not that simple." Anna said, sitting down and wrapping her arms around her legs protectively. At this, the Mare groaned laid down beside her, like a dog.

"Why isn't it?" Cammie snapped. "All you have to do is-"

"Because I was going to die anyways!" Anna snapped, her tone even sharper than Cammies, but not cracking, still strong and even. It wasn't a confession, it was a data point, an indisputable fact. Anna said it as indifferently as if she was a stranger looking in, as if it weren't her body in the first place. Cammie gasped and opened her mouth to speak, but Anna stopped her. "I have an auto immune disease. Untreatable. Incurable. It's a miracle I've made it this long, really." Anna shrugged, as if facing death constantly was normal for her. And just like that, I realized Anna was a lot more like us than anyone would have guessed.

"I'm so sorry, Anna. I never would have guessed…" Cammie trailed off, placing her hand on her twin's shoulder, but Anna just shrugged it off.

"Doesn't matter." Gosh, I was itching. This grass is annoying. If I could just….Cammie and Anna froze and whipped their heads around as I shifted. Crap.

"Zach." Cammie called out. Anna's face mimicked Cammie's annoyed expression. I decided to come out before they dragged me out. Might as well salvage some of my dignity.

"Hello, ladies." Anna glared. Cammie rolled her eyes.

"You aren't supposed to be here Zach." I thought back to the night on the train when I had told her almost the exact same thing. And I didn't necessarily like that, just for that minute, we had switched roles. I leaned against the fence and smirked.

"And leave you two without protection?"

"We can take care of ourselves." The girls answered at the same time. I smiled. Anna would have no problem acting like Cammie. They both had that fierce, independent spirit.

"Well, anyways, the helicopter is almost here" I said, glancing over my shoulder and the distant red light in the sky. "Cammie's staying here. Anna, gather your stuff. Please." Anna turned and ran into the house. Under the dim lighting of the barn I could barely make out tears forming in Cammie's eyes. "Gallagher Girl" I whispered, stepping forward, pulling her close. Cammie looked up at me.

"How long will this take?" I sighed, running my hand through my hair.

"Hard to tell. Could be a matter of weeks, maybe a couple months. Possibly a whole year." Cammie sighed and rested her head on my chest.

"I'll miss you, Zach. I…. I don't know if I can do this." I pulled slightly away from her, and tilted her chin, forcing her to look me in the eyes, keeping one arm protectively around her waist.

"Of course you can. Don't talk like that. You need to be strong for your Mom, for Bex, Liz, Macey. If anything, be strong for Anna. Don't make her efforts be in vain." Cammie looked away but nodded. "I'll miss you Gallagher Girl." I whispered, leaning down and kissing her. I sensed, rather than heard, Anna come out of the house, but I didn't break away. I would have been content staying like that forever, until I saw a flash, then heard a slight click. Anna was waving a camera and wearing a wicked grin. She laughed.

"Oh, your mom and roommates are going to LOVE this, Cam" Anna teased, sliding the camera's memory card into her pocket, safely out of our reach. "I'll be waiting in the helicopter. You two might want to speed things up a bit." I smiled down at Cammie, leaned down for a quick kiss, and then slipped away to the helicopter. As soon as I entered the helicopter, I received a well-placed kick to the face. "Ouch" I hissed as I cradled the side of my face, which, I'm pretty sure, was going to turn into one huge bruise. "What was that for?" I cried. Anna crossed her arms and smirked.

"_That_" She said, gesturing to my face, "was for listening to me and Cammie's conversation."

"Auto-Immune disease, huh?" She sighed, ran her hand through her hair, and nodded.

"Yeah." I didn't say sorry or let her see the sympathy in my eyes, because I knew she didn't want it. Instead, I asked another question that had been bothering me.

"How did you learn to do…this?" I asked, brushing my fingers lightly against my face. Anna just looked at me.

"You have your secrets, I have mine."

* * *

I woke up three hours later to the helicopter landing. I glanced over when I felt a slight pressure on my shoulder. It was Anna. She must have fallen asleep on my shoulder. Of course, now, she was supposed to be Cammie. I sighed as I lifted her off my shoulder and shook her lightly. This was going to take some getting used to. Her eyelids popped open, and she shoved my hands away.

"Wake up, Gallagher Girl."

"Oh, shut up and let me sleep." She grumbled. I chuckled to myself. Man, she had this Cammie act _down._

"Come on, Cam. Wake up.

"No." I sighed and grabbed her, slinging her over my shoulder. She screeched and struggled, but I kept her firmly in place until we reached the front door, where I set her down firmly.

"Cammie!" I heard the loud cry, saw Cammie's roommates rushing towards, but felt the slightest hesitation, the faintest traces of the fact that they knew that they weren't actually rushing towards their friend, but towards someone much, much different. I sighed. Her roommates had been informed of this whole plan, much to my displeasure. The less people who knew, the better. Which was exactly why none of her teachers were informed of this. Although I hoped none of the Gallagher Staff were double agents, you could never be too careful. Which was exactly why Anna had to stay in cover every. Single. Moment. Because that one time she slipped up would be the moment a CoC agent would hear her.

It would be the moment Anna's cover came crashing down.

The moment Cammie's whole world would come crashing down, and all this work would be for nothing. Anna would be killed, Cammie would be chased, and the CoC would be all the more alert. So yeah, you could say screwing up wasn't really an option.

Which was exactly why Anna wouldn't be taking classes at Gallagher. Don't YOU think it would be a little suspicious if 'Cammie' had no recollection or knowledge of any previous classes she had taken at all? Thought so. So, instead, she would go upstairs, pack, and go into hiding. We, being me and Anna, would be relocated to a CIA safe house to stay until our plan was completed. I would instruct her in P&E so that when the Circle came for her she wouldn't be a sitting duck. Other than that, we would just…wait. I sighed. I hated waiting.

* * *

(A\N) So, tell me what you guys think! I know I was kinda rambling and nothing really happened this chapter, but we'll get to the action soon, promise. :)


End file.
